


Winter-White

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Reshiram TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Winter-White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurstCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BurstCoffee).



' _Meet me at the shack by midnight, alright? We'll figure out the rest when we get there..._ '  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hu-hu-" said a young boy. He's found wearing a leftover Christmas sweater, one with reindeer plastered over it, jeans, ski shoes, a beanie, and gloves to counter the harsh winter.  
  
"Dang-it, Max, just say 'Hello.' It's not that hard. You just have to say 'Hello,'" he then whispers to himself.  
  
Knockknockknock.  
  
"...Hullo?" he asks.  
  
The door opens.  
  
"He-hello?" he proceeds to quiz the air, swallowing his saliva in terror.  
  
The room is pitch-black, illuminated by only the moonlight from the window. Cobwebs fill whatever crack is already taken up with old toys, furniture, and appliances.  
  
"Anybody home?" Max questions once in.  
  
"Why, yes, there is," a voice looms in the distance.  
  
The lights flicker on as a figure materializes from the darkness. Scared stiff, Max's freezes on contact with the man.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm really trying to help you...Just here to ask you a question. What are you doing here, this late at night?"  
  
Max wouldn't answer, he couldn't because his lips were glued together by fear itself.  
  
"Well, then, here's a second question: Do you want something to help you with that problem of yours?" the man inquires.  
  
Desperately, Max somehow nods his head up and down.  
  
"Well then, here," he says as he tosses a circular object into the air. Max catches the perfect throw, identifying it as a pill of sorts.  
  
"There, just swallow that down, and all your fears should just...disappear," he comments as Max begins to eat the "pill."  
  
Max, shyly, returns a "Thank you..." He then proceeds to run out of the shed.  
  
' _Why wasn't he there when I promised him to be? Dang it, Michael!_ ' he thinks, having another promise of his broken by his clumsy best friend, ' _At least he didn't do what I thought he was gonna do..._ '  
  
Needless, to say, as he returned back home, he began to notice some stuff that seemed out of place.  
  
He feels as though his neck is- getting longer?! He now notes that his nose is combining with his jaw to make a muzzle, and his eyes slit. Long, flowing hair grew off of his existing hair and completely changes his old darkened brown hair color to match his new skin color. Two rings forms around his neck, however, they choke him, in fact, they felt just manageable and flexible almost.  
  
The skin overtakes his arms, turning them into a beautiful, massively white wings, Hawlucha-style; His fingers turned to four claws. His belly expanded until it ripped his shirt and the front side of his pants. His feet grew outwards to form huge claws, still the same white. Tufts of whiteness grew from where his torso and legs connected, as well as on the stomach upwards, after the last ring on his neck upward, and on his chin going downwards.  
  
The last few additions were to a new tail, which grew to form a jet's engine of sorts, growing a floof of skin behind the engine, and forming rings around it. Max then notices now that he is much, _much_ bigger than he previously was. The final changes to Max, he notices, is his voice: it becomes deeper, and he is now unable to speak the human language of English, he once knew.  
  
"Now this is what I would consider to be under the 'awesome' category," the new Max says as he stares at his new form, noting his deep voice. However, as he looks back up, he notices he's in a completely different environment. He finds himself inside a barren white room.  
  
' _Where am I?_ ' he thinks.  
  
He ultimately decides to trek off in an unknown direction, not knowing how long it'll be, where he's heading, or how far he's gone. He just keeps on. And on. And on.  
  
Eventually, he makes it. Even he doesn't know how, but the tint of white is subtlety indifferent from that of the white wasteland he was in. He steps into the light. He feels the light as it consumes him, making him no more.  
  
But there still is a little left of him. A part of him. And the people of a certain world received this blessed gift. And the people of that world called it the "Light Stone."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And once again, Caleb is found roaming the streets, his hands stuffed into his trench coat's pockets, listening to the wind for company. He knows that Max has bathed himself in true Light, and he smiled beneath his poker face.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, first commish!   
> Whew, this week has been a long (and enjoyable) ride so far, and it's not even close to Saturday yet! XD  
> All I can say is, expect a lot more stories to be rolling out.  
> (Also, yayz for 2015.)  
> Peace. ~GamerStories.


End file.
